Just the way you are
by mynamjo
Summary: . "Kurt, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but please just listen to what I say and know I mean it, I love you." Blaine could see Kurt's eyes beginning to swell with tears.


**So this is my second time writing smut, or any story at all and I must say that my first story was not very good, but I have no beta. I have all of these grate ideas, but when I go to write them down they just come out all wrong. Please know flames I will get better as I go I promise. **

**Song: just the way you are by Bruno Mars **

**I own nothing except the computer I write on.**

"Why can't you look or at least be more like Sedation? At least he enjoys life!" As Blaine said it he regretted it. Blaine didn't mean it, not even a little if anything he was glad at how different they where. Blaine just wanted Kurt to try more things, to do his hair a different way that's what this whole argument was about. Blaine just wanted him to try a different hair style for the day. Kurt spent so much time working about his hair he didn't do things with Blaine that Blaine wanted him to do because 'he might mess up his hair'

He didn't want Kurt to be different from who he was. "Kurt" he called as Kurt walked away "I'm sorry I didn't mean it please." "Stop, Just don't talk to me" Blaine let him walk away all he could feel was regret he knew how much Kurt hated himself sometimes and yet he still compared him to someone else. "Kurt" he whispered letting his tear stained cheeks fall into his hands. He set back down on his bed crying himself slowly to sleep not even going down to eat.

When Blaine woke up nothing was any better he had to fix this with Kurt. Blaine was not in the mood to talk to his dad that was the last thing he needed. His dad would only give him more abusive words to think about. Blaine knew if he tried to talk to Kurt things would never get done, and he knew what he had to do.

"Mr. Shue."Blaine called as he walked into the glee room. "Would you mind if I sang first today I need to fix something." "Yah no problem, I'll see you in glee…And Blaine." "Yes Mr. Shue." "Just, be carful with Kurt he's hmm fragile."

"I know." Blaine said as he left the room.

Blaine ran down the hallway trying to find the man he had insulted so greatly. When Blaine saw him he knew just how bad he hurt Kurt. Kurt was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans his eyes puffy from lack of sleep and crying and his beautiful hair hidden in a hat. This was not like Kurt at all. "Kurt, please talk to me. I'm sorry." Blaine knew it wouldn't work but he had to try. "You hurt me." Kurt said as he left for class pulling the hat down tighter on his head.

Blaine walked quickly to glee club wanting to get there before Kurt. He couldn't believe he had compared them. Blaine knew that Kurt thought Sebastian was better than him in everyway. His poor Kurt had cried for an hour after the first time he met Sebastian. Kurt had truly thought that Blaine would leave him. Kurt was so insecure about his looks is hair, lips, laugh. Blaine knew he needed to fix this.

"Thank you Mr. Shue, I won't be long" "No go right ahead." Blaine walked up front as the rest of the glee club filed in; keeping his eyes on Kurt he grabbed the mike. "Kurt, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but please just listen to what I say and know I mean it, I love you." Blaine could see Kurt's eyes beginning to swell with tears.

The music started off soft and Kurt instantly recognized the song.

_His eyes, his eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful  
and I tell him everyday (yeah)_

Blaine's voice rang out and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little better when he realized Blaine had changed the words to fit him.

_I know, I know  
When I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

It was true, Kurt didn't take complements well and was always embarrassed of the way he looked and who he was as a person. But Blaine had always been there to tell him not to be. That's why it hurt so bad when Blaine told him to change he thought Blaine loved him, even if he wasn't perfect like Sebastian.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Blaine looked over at Kurt and hoped he got the message. All of this was just one big misunderstanding. He loved Kurt just the way he was.

_His lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
His laugh, his laugh  
he hates but I think it's so sexy  
he's so beautiful  
And I tell him everyday  
_

All the things Kurt hated about himself were in this song. Blaine loved Kurt's laugh it reminded him of Joy but Kurt hated it he thought it was to girly. And his lips they were so big and un-sweet. Kurt began to cry wishing he could be different better.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are

"Kurt I hope you understand what I said before, I didn't mean that. I love you just the way you are I would never ask you to change. I fell in love with you for a reason."

"Then why Blaine did you have to compare us." Kurt whispered looking Blaine strait in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out I just wanted you to come try more things with me to be more confidant about yourself. You are beautiful and I _hate_ that you don't know that."

"You compared us you know how much I hate being compared to other people." Kurt cried out feeling more hurt and confused than ever. "Come with me." Blaine whispered quietly to Kurt.

The two boys left the room without looking at the very confused glee club. "But Glee" Kurt wined "No baby, this is more important." Blaine led Kurt to his car and drove quickly to his house. No words were spoken in the car there was nothing to say. Kurt cried softly all the way. "Baby" Blaine asked softly. Kurt looked up at him. "I want to show you just how beautiful you really are." He lifted the sad Kurt out of the car and removed the offensive hat, it was a little hard because Kurt was taller than him but it just felt right to hold him.

Blaine carried him up to his room and laid him gently on the bed. Blaine slowly pulled his close off and stood before Kurt in only is boxers. "Kurt, sweetie look at me." Kurt turned his head breath hitching in his throat. For a second he almost forgot he was depressed. Blaine looked so beautiful. "Blaine your so beautiful how can you want me, I'm nothing special not like you anyways." Kurt asked looked Blaine over. "How many times do I have to tell you just how perfect you are I love you and everything about you. Your more than special you're perfect." Blaine set next to Kurt on the bed. "May I?" He asked removing Kurt's shirt. "How do you not see how handsome you are? Your chest is so shapely and I love that your mussels are soft and lovely." Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest, and lightly touching his arms. He unbuttoned Kurt's jeans kissing were the button once was.

"I love kissing you, especially here." He said kissing him again in the same spot. Blaine looked up a Kurt's face the tears had stopped and love filled his blue eyes.

Kurt helped Blaine remove his pants so he was left as naked as Blaine, in only a pair of tight boxer briefs. Blaine began to pull down Kurt's boxers. "Blaine, I don't know about this right now." Kurt spoke for the first time since being undressed. "Trust me, please."

"Ok." Blaine removed Kurt's boxers all the way and stared down at his boyfriends half hard cock.

"I know you don't like to here this love, but you have a beautiful cock." And it was true. Kurt was long and thick and Blaine loved the vain that ran from base to tip. "Don't say that." Kurt whined. Blaine chucked at his baby penguin. Blaine removed his last article of clothing and lad down slowly on top of Kurt kissing him with a passion he had never had before.

"Blaine I'm sorry." He said sitting up. "What for beautiful?" "I over reacted and I should have let you just explain." Kurt said smoothly, he never wanted to fight like that again.

"NO! Kurt don't say that, don't let me off that easy you are so perfect and I insulted you and didn't even think twice about it. This was my fault just let me make it up to you let me show you how much I love you and how sorry I am that I hurt you." In one swift motion Blaine had Kurt's cock in his mouth. He sucked on it gently his nose buried to Kurt's neatly trimmed Hair.

Blaine was now fully hard the noise Kurt was making was making it hard to take this slow.

Kurt didn't scream loudly but every so often he would whimper during sex and it made Blaine proud to know he could make this man loose his cool and unravel.

Blaine's mouth came off of Kurt's cock with a pop "Can you role over for me love." Kurt rolled over and bit the pillow as Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's ass. Blaine brought his mouth down gently on Kurt's hole breathing lightly never touching him. "No Blaine that's so unsanitary." Kurt scolded. They had never done this before Kurt had always said no but now Blaine needed to do this, to show Kurt that he loved all of him.

"I wish you could see your hole pulsing in and out just for me, so lovely" Kurt moaned at his boyfriends words maybe this was a good idea. Blaine stuck out his tong and licked Kurt's lovely pink whole. He tasted amazing like salt and something that was just so Kurt.

"Is this still ok?"

"Yes! Oh, don't ever stop." Kurt shudders at the feeling of Blaine's tongue at his most privet part

Blaine chucked and resumed licking Kurt's lovely whole. He hardened his tongue and tried to push it inside but Kurt was just too tight. "Lube" Blaine asked breathlessly. "Top drawer"

Blaine pulled out the lube and slicked up his fingers and pushed two in at one time. "Your so tight." Blaine said feeling around inside Kurt. It didn't take long for Blaine to find that bundle of nerves and brush against it.

"Ahhhh!" Kurt stiffened as Blaine brushed his prostate. "More please, more." Kurt begged

"Do you believe how beautiful you are now, and how much I love you?"

"Yes, I do I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I see that I am beautiful just touch me." Blaine couldn't resist his lover any more "Ok my love, but please don't be sorry it was my fault."

Blaine slicked up his dick and slipped inside Kurt gently. No sound was herd from either of the boys as Blaine moved his hips. Blaine began moving faster hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust. It wasn't long before Blaine was coming into his beautiful Kurt. "Come with me," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt came with Blaine in perfect time.

Kurt and Blaine laid side by side on the bed "Thank you" Kurt said steeling one more kiss before he slipped into a dreamless sleep. "I love you baby." Blaine wisped into Kurt's hair

"Just the way you are."


End file.
